Chicken Little (character)
Chicken Little is the titular protagonist of the film of the same name. He is Buck and Chloe Cluck's son and Abby Mallard, Runt of the Litter, and Fish Out of Water's best friend. Personality Chicken Little is nice, good-natured, sweet, kind, caring, funny, and pleasant. He is also quite intelligent, clever, and level-headed. However, he sometimes worries about everything and can be quite paranoid, accident-prone, and anxiety-ridden at times. His nervousness often requires assurance from friends, such as Abby. Still, Chicken Little is never as nervous as Runt. Due to the "sky is falling" incident, Chicken Little has been the laughing stock of Oakey Oaks and is constantly being bullied at school, specifically by Foxy Loxy and Goosey Loosey. Ever since then, Foxy and Goosey believe that everything Chicken Little does is a joke (much to his frustration). He is determined to make his father proud, which displays his confident side. He is also quite disappointed when his father doesn't listen to or believe him. Chicken Little is theoretical and abstract; he is interested more in ideas than social interaction. He has the unusual ability to focus in depth to solve problems in his area of interest. Chicken Little is a panicky pessimist, quick to declare a calamity based on a misconception. He also has a brave, heroic side as when he and his friends tried to protect Earth from the aliens (only to find out later that it was all a misunderstanding). However, he does have his timid, cowardly moments. Chicken Little is kind and supportive to the people he cares about, including Abby, Runt, Fish, and even Kirby. He is so kind that he would even go as far as to help out his own enemies, including Foxy and Goosey. Appearance Chicken Little has white feathers, a red comb, and brown eyebrows. He wears a light green and white striped T-shirt, light green glasses, and brown shorts. Trivia * Chicken Little bears some resemblance to Honker Muddlefoot from Darkwing Duck. * Originally, Chicken Little was intended to be a female, voiced by Holly Hunter (who reportedly recorded her lines for the part). But the idea was changed to Chicken Little being a male and voiced by Zach Braff. The gender flip occurred because of the notion that short boys are more likely to be bullied than short girls. * Chicken Little is a playable character in Kingdom Hearts II. * His inclusion in Kingdom Hearts II has been seen as a way to promote the film in Japan as the film was not yet released in Japan at the time of the game's Japanese release. * In the Japanese versions of the film and Kingdom Hearts II, Chicken Little is voiced by a grown woman rather than a man. * He was born Ace Cluck, the baseball name of his father Buck Cluck. * Chicken Little likes playing baseball. * He tends to ramble sometimes. * Chicken Little makes a small cameo appearance in Big Hero 6. He is seen in the sliding pictures of the San Fransokyo tower. Gallery ChickenLittle.jpg Chicken-little.jpg Chicken-Little.png Ace 'Chicken Little' Cluck.jpg Disney-Chicken-Little.jpg Chicken-Little.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists